Still Mine
by ClassicalTorture
Summary: They messed up and now Yondu is left to pick up the pieces. Quill was his then and he's still his now. Still his boy. The closest thing to a son he has ever had. And if he has to get him out of some scum's hands while his "team" was Gods know where, then so be it. But he will not be giving him back. M for graphic violence. Papa Yondu part 10


Madness. Rage. Cold and heavy like the Terran oceans he has seen while picking up the kid. This kid. His boy. The closest thing he has got to having a son. A son who is being held down and taken by those whoremongering pieces of Austurian crap! He knew it. He just knew that allowing Quill to go with those idiots would leave him in more trouble than he was used to. He damn near called it! And now look at him.

It took less than a second for Yondu to take in the picture that opened to him in the broken down door. His boy, arms twisted painfully behind his back, head pulled achingly forward and up, back curved and spasming as he struggled to keep a semblance of balance while two being pounded their filthy cocks in his holes. The Centaurian saw tears mixed with blood, streaming down his face and the torn edges of his mouth that was being used a cum receptacle. And judging by the amount of while substance that made its way down his chin, this wasn't the first cock to be forced down his throat.

Peter's clothes were strewn around the dirty room in pieces, carelessly ripped apart and his precious Walkman was laying next to the kid in shambles, somebody clearly having stepped on it.

It took the Captain of the Ravagars slightly less than 5 seconds to whistle a sharp but low thrill that send his faithful arrow flying straight through the groin of one of the men in the room, pull out with a bloody spray and make its way from one of the filthy Austurian to another. Screams filled the dark space as they mixed with the hauntingly whistled melody. 10 seconds later there wasn't a man standing besides the Captain himself.

Yondu quickly made his way over to Peter stepping carelessly into the puddles of green blood, and kicking bodies out of his path. Groans and screams accompanied his walk as none of these fuckers deserved the easy out of death. Not after what they did.

Kneeling next to the crumbled form of his exhausted ex-cargo Yondu leaned down. Harsh breathing proved that his arrow was true and didn't touch the boy, and so the Centaurian brought out one of his smaller daggers and started cutting at the ropes binding the other's hands.

-Oh damn, son. - He whispered, continuing his work. - They really did a number on you, huh? Well don't you worry, Ravagers don't leave our own behind. And even though you chose to go with those idiots, you're still ours. Still mine. So come on now, let's get you up and back to the ship. Come on, up you go.- Pulling the somewhat les damaged coat closer to where the two were, the Captain wrapped it gently around the Terran.

Peter could only whimper as he felt familiar hands working over the bindings and then the welcoming material of his coat, the smell and feel of which he could discern while blind and paralyzed. He lifted his eyes at the face of his savior.

-You... didn't let them... eat me... again...- rasped the man, as he tried to help the other get him up on his feet. Unfortunately it didn't look like he was having too much luck.

Huffing, Yondu wrapped the coat tighter around Peter and lifted the kid in his arms.

-I won't be letting anyone eat you, kid. I didn't then, I'm not now, and I certainly won't be in the future. Although I gotta tell you, - Shifting Peter closer to his own body and maneuvering his head to rest on the man's shoulder, Yondu slowly and carefully made his way out of the room. - Back when you were a kid, there was a different meaning to "eat".

The crew was waiting for him at the entrance of the building, Kraglin already directing to different areas of the place, having them loot whatever wasn't nailed down.

-I sure hoped so, old man.- Mumbled Peter, trying desperately to ignore the pain coursing through his entire body, originating mostly from his face and ass. For all the beating the Austurians did to him, they didn't use knives, or anything sharp, and so he was relatively intact, having taken only a half-hearted beating before his enemies grew too excited at his cries and decided to hurry the process along.

-Yeah, you don't have to worry 'bout this here, boy. Not on my watch. Never on my watch.- Assured him Yondu as he tried to contain his tamper. His boy hasn't been touched in a way he didn't want to for 26 years. Not once during all the time he spend on the ship full of killers, mercs, pirates, and thieves. Not once under his and Kraglin's watch. - I always took care you, son. Me and Kraglin. Always were too soft on you, we were.

-That's good to hear... Real good... - Said Peter as he tried not to let tears fall from his eyes.

He remembered the first few years on board the ship. He was curious, and scared, and terrified, and confused. But he had never in his life felt safer then when he was with the Captain and the First Mate. Peter recalled how he watched Yondu kill for the first time. How he laughed as the man jauntily whistled the tune to "Come and Get Your Love", making his arrow dance in the air.

Remembered looking over at Kraglin who was grinning so hard it looked like it hurt as he swung his stuff around, almost dancing to the whistled tune as it flew across the little space battle field. And how proud both of the men looked when he said that he has never seen anything greater and wanted to learn to dance just like that.

-Hey Yondu...-Said Peter as he felt the darkness close over his eyes.

-What is it?- Replied the man as he tried to carefully maneuver his kid through the wide-eyed crown of his Ravagers and looked at the frantic and panicked face of his First (and Only) Mate, who made his way to them.

-Can you have… Kraglin dance for them later? And... to Come and Get Your... Love, too? I really wanna... see them get your love...- Almost whispered Quill as he traced Kraglin's panicked face coming closer and closer through the crowd.

-Oh, don't you worry 'bout that, boy.- Chuckled Yondu, giving a sharp nod towards the hallway he just came out of, and mouthing "Door 5" and watched his fierce lover stomp away. - Don't you worry, they'll get so much of my love, they'll burst.-

-Like a firework?- Asked Peter

-Even better then fireworks.- Answered the Captain, as he finally got the shuttle. - I'll have them do the whole show. What'd you call it before? The Force of Junnai? - Putting the almost unconscious man down on the seat, and strapping him in, Yondu sat behind the controls and closed the doors, lifting the carrier in the air. - I'll have to invite a few guest, too.-

-And who will then be?- mouthed the younger man, as he slowly and painfully turned his head to look at the man whom he had for the last 20 or so years suspected to be his father. He certainly behaved like one.

-Just some creeps who thought they can touch what's mine.- Grinned Yondu as he reached one hand over to his boy, and lightly patted his head. - You're still mine, son. Don't you forget it.-

-Never... Dad...- whispered Peter, as he leaned into the strangely cool blue palm that was patting his hair.

-Just once. I'll call him that just once...- Thought Peter as he finally succumbed to his pain.

Yondu turned an astonished gaze on the slumped figure in the next chair.

-You better.- Grumbled the man as he neared the Ravagers ship. He'd think on what to do with his boy's idiots later, right now he had to take care of him, and make sure that Kraglin didn't kill the bastards responsible. Calls and Notices were already being made and the Ravagers all across the galaxy were in the know that it was open season on Austurian meat.


End file.
